1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of medical ventilators.
2. Description of the Background Art
A medical ventilator is a device that aids or boosts breathing in a patient. The ventilator is generally some form of gas pump that supplies air or gas to the patient at a positive relative pressure (i.e., greater than the ambient air pressure). The ventilator may therefore aid in supplying air to a patient""s lungs, even when the patient needs assistance or when the patient is unable to breathe on his or her own.
In certain types of medical conditions, such as pneumonia, for example, breathing may be laborious for the patient. This may be due to inflammation or blockage of the airways or lungs, damage to the ribs, lungs, or diaphragm muscles, etc. In such circumstances, the patient may not have sufficient stamina for prolonged struggle, or may be weakened by the effort of breathing. Ventilation of the patient may therefore be needed or required.
A prior art ventilator is a mechanical device that functions to pump air into the patient""s lungs. However, it is generally a machine that provides a fixed volume for each inhalation. It does not detect or adapt to the patient""s respiratory requirements. The prior art ventilator is typically constructed to operate on a fixed time cycle and provide a fixed air charge.
This is done in order to avoid overcharging the patient""s lungs and causing damage to the patient""s respiratory system. The prior art ventilator may be calibrated to an approximate patient capacity before operation.
The prior art ventilator therefore has drawbacks in that it generally is not responsive to the respiratory needs of the patient. The prior art ventilator does not directly measure or detect an effort of the patient in order to adjust or more fully assist the patient""s breathing. The prior art ventilator therefore cannot anticipate a larger inspiration volume demand by the patient, or an inspiration of a varying duration or frequency. Most of all, however, the prior art ventilator cannot provide a varying gas charge output in order to aid the patient in cases where the patient increases his or her effort in an attempt to increase respiration and oxygenation.
There remains a need in the art for an improved ventilator.
A proportional assist ventilator system with an implantable respiration sensor is provided according to an embodiment of the invention. The implantable respiration sensor comprises a respiration sensor element capable of being implanted in a patient. The respiration sensor element generates a respiration signal related to a respiration of the patient. The implantable respiration sensor further comprises a respiration signal relay device capable of being implanted in the patient and in communication with the respiration sensor element. The respiration signal relay device is capable of communicating the respiration signal to a ventilator that is external to the patient. Using the implantable respiration sensor, a predetermined gas charge may be delivered to the patient based on the respiration signal.
A method of providing a proportional respiration assist to a patient is provided according to another embodiment of the invention. The method comprises a step of generating a respiration signal related to a respiration of the patient. The respiration signal is directly generated by a respiration sensor element implanted in the patient. The method further comprises a step of relaying the respiration signal to a ventilator. The ventilator is external to the patient. The method further comprises a step of delivering a predetermined gas charge to the patient based on the respiration signal.
A method of providing a proportional respiration assist to a patient is provided according to yet another embodiment of the invention. The method comprises a step of implanting a respiration sensor element in the patient. The respiration sensor element directly detects a respiration of the patient and generates a respiration signal related to the respiration. The method further comprises a step of implanting a respiration signal relay device in the patient. The respiration signal relay device communicates with the respiration sensor element and relays the respiration signal to a ventilator external to the patient. The ventilator is therefore capable of delivering a predetermined gas charge to the patient, with the predetermined gas charge being based on the respiration signal.
A ventilator apparatus for providing proportional assist ventilation to a patient having a respiration sensor with a wireless transmitter implanted therein is provided according to still another embodiment of the invention. The apparatus comprises a wireless receiver for receiving a respiration signal relayed by the wireless transmitter and a ventilator which delivers a predetermined gas charge to the patient based on the respiration signal.
The above and other features and advantages of the present invention will be further understood from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.